Springing the Jaws (Episode 4.1)
Agent Gray reports to one of his operatives that the Zionites have made an offer to give the Machines weapon codes to help fight the Merovingian. Seeing it as a good way to deal with the Effectuator's Exile guards, Agent Gray sends his operative to meet with a Zionite. An Agent is also dispatched to the location as security. As the meeting begins, the area is attacked by Exiles. The operatives and Agent fight off the Merovingian attack. Exile: Well, well, humans and Machines working together. There is only one lord of the Matrix: The Merovingian. It would be wise to remember that. {Eventually all the Exile attackers are eliminated and the meeting is concluded.} Zion operative: Machines and Zion working together, just like Niobe said... maybe there's hope for this crazy world after all. With the weapon codes in hand, the Machine operative heads to a hardline and uploads them to Agent Gray. Agent Gray passes them along to Machine scientists who begin to study the codes. Gray sends his operative to the laboratory to discover the results. Scientist: A pleasure to meet you. Your efforts for the cause of the Machines have bâ?"Oh. Pardon me. You want the results of our research. I tend to get distracted and ramble when interacting with hâ?"My apologies. If you will, ah, lead me to my workstation, I will supply you with the results. Scientist: I would love to show you the results. You know, I so rarely get the chance to speak with humans. I have done a little work with the human body, however. My knowledge was used at one point when there was a damaged humanon the edge of theâ?"Ah, there I go again. I apologise. Please, lead me to my workstation. Scientist: Ah, here we are. Those codes the Zionists provided for us... do you know where they got them from? It would be interesting to find out. The programming involved shows a knowledge of the way the Matrix works, on the hardware side of things, which I would not suspect anyâ?" No. I will not digress any further. The results... The Zion kill codes do appear to be rather effective. I've extracted the relevant code, modified it somewhat, and placed it in a device. After a short period of close proximity to the targeted Exiles â?" in this case, Dire Lupines â?" it will lock onto their code and cause significant damage. I also have a bug... I believe you have worked with one of these before. When placed upon the Effectuator's projection, it will allow us to lock his projected signal down. Please take the items. Scientist: It most certainly is a pleasure to work with you. I have had a certain degree of... I guess you might say curiosity, ever since our medical attempts with theâ?"There I go again, I do hope that these devices will aid you in your endeavours. Under Gray's instruction, the operative moves to a location known to have been recently visited by the Effectuator. The operative is sent to record data on him. Encountering Dire Lupines, it doesn't take long before the kill code locks onto them. In an instant every Dire Lupine in the area takes a massive hit of damage, making it extremely easy for the Machine operative to finish each one off. The operator is able to track the Effectuator from the fluctuations. The operative moves to the Effectuator's tracked location. The area is full of Dire Lupines. Travelling through the location the kill code locks onto the dire lupines and severely damages them once again. They're quickly removed from existence. The Machine operative corners the Effectuator. The Effectuator: You're pathetic. You come in here, thinking you can actually hurt me? Not likely. Time to wish me bon voyage, you moron! The operative quickly plants the scientist's bug on the Effectuator. The Effectuator: What is that thing? Two Agents enter the room. Agent: The area is under control. The target individual is in our custody. The Effectuator: You... you can't do this to me. Don't you know who I am? Agent Gray debriefs the Machine operative, noting that with the Effectuator in their custody the Merovingian's organization should begin to crumble. iRomav 01-26-2006, 07:34 PM *''Episode 4.1: I think we can do business'' Category:Machine Missions (Episode 4.1) Category:Episode 4.1 Missions